


When It Comes to Us

by ashwritesstuff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesstuff/pseuds/ashwritesstuff
Summary: Being Best Man didn’t come with too many responsibilities, but Tyrion did have a very specific request for the occasion—full wedding party dance routine. The couple wanted to keep things simple, and yet, “keep things simple” somehow still managed to include a full wedding party dance routine.





	When It Comes to Us

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to this gorgeous Jaime x Brienne playlist on Spotify (https://open.spotify.com/user/r9cpj1uzsu7bhdp7t0rikyxhu/playlist/5X7k1tUqMQN86ap81ZLOEC?si=4w0kJKyxSDCklMPi-oYcYg) for the past several months. I greatly enjoy all the songs on the playlist, but this one has stuck in the back of my head for a fic idea from the first listen. Finish It February (and now, what I’m calling “Move it Along March”) seems like a good a time as any to get it out. The song is “When It Comes to Us” by Frances featuring R I T U A L. Give it a listen, nod your head, and sway your hips as you read along.
> 
> Many thanks to my JBO Big Sister, JulieofTarth for being my gracious beta and dear friend.

“Brienne, we’ve got to practice for Tyrion’s wedding!” Jaime called from across his house. Being Best Man didn’t come with too many responsibilities, but Tyrion did have a very specific request for the occasion—full wedding party dance routine. The party was small, consisting only of Jaime as Best Man and Brienne as Maid of Honor. Tyrion and Sansa simply couldn’t talk Arya or Bronn into dressing up for the occasion, so the couple decided it was best to keep things simple with only the two attendants. And yet, “keep things simple” somehow still managed to include making them participate in a dance routine.

 

Jaime pushed the last chair against the wall, clearing his dining room into a makeshift dance floor. Brienne entered the room, looking a bit flustered. Her face flushed as she looked at Jaime.

 

“I don’t know that I can do this, Jaime,” Brienne said, nervously running her fingers through her fine, tousled bob. Brienne always mussed her hair when she was nervous. Seeing it get messier and messier was one of his favorite things. She just looked so adorable with her hair standing up, but the look of worry in her eyes made Jaime’s heart twinge a bit. Jaime crossed the room and pulled his best friend into a firm hug. Brienne returned his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. Jaime’s heart beat a bit faster as he inhaled her scent and felt her short hair tickle his ear.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll be right there with you the whole time. Plus, the routine is mostly freestyle. We’re just taking turns on the verses with Tyrion and Sansa, then we all dance on the chorus. We can do what feels comfortable for us, okay?”

 

Jaime clapped his hands to Brienne’s shoulders and smiled at her, hoping to reassure her. He’d been looking forward to dancing with Brienne at the reception ever since his brother asked him to be Best Man. Even if Brienne wasn’t in the wedding party, she’d have still attended the soiree, being so close to Sansa. It was the perfect opportunity to get his groove on with his wench. Perhaps his dance moves could even become part of his patented “Wench Woo” repertoire if she responded positively.

 

Brienne wasn’t much of a dancer, at least not in the sense of “desire to dance,” but Jaime had managed to coax her out onto the dance floor a time or two in the past. She moved more gracefully than she realized, much like she did when they sparred together in fencing class. Jaime thought she looked majestic as they moved together. Yet the eyes of the crowd on the ugly woman with impossibly long legs always made her self-conscious and reticent. Hopefully practicing together away from a crowd would do much to assuage her fears.

 

At minimum, Jaime would get some alone time, dancing with his wench as they practiced for the big day. He gazed into Brienne’s deep blue eyes. He could get lost in those eyes any day. Composing himself, he offered Brienne his hand. Brienne stood there for a moment, arms crossed, scowling.

 

“I’m going to look bloody ridiculous, Jaime,” she said, her frown lines deepening. “I’m going to step on your toes and trip us both.”

 

“Nonsense. Besides, you made a promise to be Sansa’s Maid of Honor. It’s your duty to comply with the bride’s wishes,” Jaime smirked, knowing how much Brienne valued her sense of duty. No one would dare speak against the honor of Brienne Tarth. Brienne sighed deeply.

 

“Fine. Only because I refuse to have my sense of honor questioned,” Brienne huffed, relaxing her shoulders just a bit.

 

“Good. That settles it then. Are you ready, my lady?” Jaime asked, pulling the stereo remote from his pocket and offering his hand again. She nodded, took his hand, and Jaime started the music. The sound of mellow keys and a steady, heartbeat-like bass drum beat filled the room. Jaime loved this song. The rhythm always got his head to nodding and his hips to rocking. “Come on, Wench. Follow me,” And with that, Jaime began to sway and spun Brienne around, watching her smile spread wide as he did so.

 

_I turn tables and speak too softly_  
_I don't make much sense, I don't make much sense_  
_You aren't able to come down lightly  
_ _You're so intense, yeah you're so intense_

Mid-spin, Jaime released Brienne’s hand and caught her by the waist. A look of…was it surprise…crossed her face. “Put your arms around me, Brienne,” Jaime coached, grinning. Brienne blushed—Gods did he love her blush—and complied, gingerly putting her arms around his neck. Jaime, gently gripping her waist just above the hips, began a little rock in time with the beat. “Okay, let’s rock this way…1, 2, and to the left 1, 2…you’ve got it!”

 

_So, you just let me know what you're missing_  
_Come take the pedestal_  
_You'd be the reason why I keep slipping  
_ _But come home_

“Okay, I think I’m getting the hang of this,” Brienne smiled. She seemed to relax a little more in his arms.

 

“You’ve got it, Wench. Just like when we spar. Watch your footwork,” Jaime said. “Now, let’s step while we rock.” Jaime and Brienne stepped together as the music played on. The soft light of sunset gave the room the appearance of a dark dance hall. The fading light glanced off the chandelier, giving it a slight disco ball effect.

 

The entire scene upped the romantic quotient for Jaime. If only Brienne would feel the same way. Jaime loved the feel of her in his arms. Her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist, feeling the slight curve of her hip, watching Brienne watch her feet as she tried to follow along to the beat. Jaime could not help the grin that split across his face.

 

He pulled Brienne closer to him as they swayed, feeling his pulse quicken. As he did so, his thumb involuntarily traced over the taut muscle of her abdomen. Brienne’s big blue eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips at his inadvertent caress. Jaime felt his face go red hot and a stirring deep in his belly. Between her beautiful eyes and the feel of her strong, muscular body he was going to truly embarrass himself. Panicking, he took Brienne’s hand and spun her away from him again, hoping to allow himself a moment to calm down.

 

_You and I, we're one too many worlds apart_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does_  
_And side by side, we're different but somehow the same_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does  
_ _When it comes to us_

 

Pulling her back in, this time facing away from him, Jaime crossed his right arm over Brienne, still holding her hand while resting his left hand on the gentle slope of her hip, leading her in a side-to-side step. Jaime leaned forward, resting his head on her shoulder. “You’re doing great, Brienne,” Jaime whispered. A familiar shade of crimson crept up Brienne’s neck. Jaime could feel the heat radiating from her face as she blushed.

 

Jaime and Brienne were as much opposites as they were mirrors. On the outside, the two friends could not have been more different, but they held so much in common, Jaime couldn’t imagine having anyone else as his best friend. Brienne was the best person he knew. She was uncommonly kind, held a deep sense of right and wrong, and brought out the best in Jaime. He was unsure at what point he began to admire Brienne in a more than friendly way, but it was certain that his genuine affection had turned into genuine attraction.

 

_Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_  
_When it comes_  
_Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_  
_When it comes to us_  
_Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_  
_When it comes  
_ _Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_

 

Dancing with her felt so right. What made Brienne different from so many other women was exactly what he liked, no, loved about her. He loved the strength her body possessed. Her strong shoulders and back—Jaime liked that he could lean against her or pull her in for a tight hug and not feel like he was crushing her. She was his equal in nearly every way physically, but still possessed something distinctly feminine, even if her physical characteristics were not that of a classic beauty. Resting his head on her broad, strong shoulder had both a calming and exhilarating effect. How this woman could put him at ease and yet set his heart to racing was beyond his comprehension. The euphoria Jaime felt dancing with Brienne was absolutely inebriating. He could just…

 

Before Jaime realized his own actions, he found himself moving closer to Brienne. The desire to kiss her was overwhelming. She turned suddenly, bringing their faces even closer together, and their eyes met. Their lips were a mere two inches apart. Jaime’s were dark emeralds, wide with the intoxication of love. Brienne’s held a look of shock and…was it fear? Jaime stopped himself and Brienne turned away, releasing his hand.

 

“I think I’ve had enough dancing for today,” Brienne said as she bolted for the door.

 

“Brienne, wait!” Jaime called after her, but she was already gone.

 

***

 

“I don’t know, Tyrion, but I truly think I’ve messed things up with Brienne,” Jaime sighed, smoothing his hair back out of his eyes. Tyrion looked at his older brother with pity and poured him another glass of his favorite Crannogmen Gold whiskey.

 

“Brienne is shy and isn’t used to that kind of attention,” Tyrion said, sipping his own drink and stroking his beard. “Any time she _has_ received that kind of attention, it’s been as a cruel joke.” Jaime winced at the memory of their college days. He’d found Brienne crying when she’d learned of the bet Hyle Hunt, Red Ronnet Connington, and the rest of those idiots had made to see who could be the first to bed “Brienne the Beauty.” He’d given them both a good punch in the mouth for that “jest,” and made sure they faced the university judicial board for sexual harassment. He’d held Brienne as she cried and she seemed shocked to learn how he’d acted in her defense.

 

Brienne was tough as nails and used to fighting her own battles, but her tough exterior guarded a sensitive heart. She was surprised to see anyone, let alone Jaime, defend her honor. Jaime had been so shocked and hurt at the sight of her tears that he knew all he wanted to do was to make them stop. Brienne and Jaime were close friends before that night, but were inseparable afterwards.

 

“I know…but I thought things were different between us, given our history,” Jaime replied, taking a sip and putting his face in his hands. “Brienne and I have been so close for so long…I just thought that maybe…maybe she held feelings for me too.” Jaime felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He loved Brienne. He truly did. He had just gotten caught up with the feel of her in his arms, her scent, her…everything. Maybe that was why he had gotten caught up in the emotion of it all. Jaime always was a man of action, but perhaps he had acted too soon. Or maybe he shouldn’t have acted at all.

 

“Jaime, would you like me to have Sansa talk to Brienne? Find out how she’s feeling?” Tyrion offered. “It’s entirely possible that she feels the same way, but is having trouble sorting it out.”

 

“Might as well. I don’t think she’ll want to talk to me,” Jaime sighed, slumping back in his chair. He felt so defeated. Hopefully Brienne would talk to him eventually. Even if she didn’t care for him in that way, he always wanted to be her friend, to be a part of her life.

 

“Well then. I’ll give her a call and see if we can get to the bottom of this. Don’t worry, dear brother. I have a feeling everything will work out just fine,” Tyrion said as he stood. He clapped a hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “Now, Jaime, don’t let good whiskey go to waste,” Tyrion said with a smirk. Jaime rolled his eyes and downed his whiskey. Hopefully this would not blow up in his face.

 

***

 

“Brienne, is something the matter?” Sansa asked her friend. Sansa had invited her over for dinner and girl time, not only to give herself a night off from wedding planning, but also at the request of Tyrion. He had mentioned something about a potentially awkward situation between Brienne and Jaime, but would not elaborate further. Brienne was not overly chatty in general, but she was a pleasant conversationalist in the company of a close friend. Brienne had been a little more withdrawn than usual that evening. She seemed distracted as well.

 

“I’m alright I suppose, Sansa. It’s just…” Brienne took another sip of her wine and ruffled her hair as she replaced the glass. “…it’s just that something _unexpected_ happened the other day and it’s thrown me for a loop.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Sansa requested, looking with sympathy at her friend. Brienne blushed and took a deep breath.

 

“Jaime and I were practicing for our dance at the reception. Things seemed to be going fine. I was even getting all the steps right. And then…” Brienne blushed an even deeper shade of red.

 

“And then what?” Sansa asked, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“…and then Jaime tried to kiss me.”

 

Sansa nearly choked on her wine as she giggled with girlish delight.

 

“And just what’s so funny about that?” Brienne scowled at her friend, growing angry at Sansa’s delight in her dilemma.

 

“It’s just that it’s about time!” Sansa laughed again.

 

“About time for WHAT?!” Brienne said, further irritated that her friend would find her embarrassment hilarious.

 

“I’m sorry, Brienne,” Sansa said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. “It’s just that…I can’t believe you haven’t noticed before.”

 

“What is there to notice?!” Brienne asked, growing incredulous.

 

“Are you kidding me, Brienne?” Sansa looked at Brienne in shock. “Jaime Lannister has been in love with you for ages. You are the only woman he spends time with. He looks at you like you’re the greatest thing he’s ever seen. He flirts with you constantly, what with all his sparring—both with words and sword. He downright _enjoys_ it when you knock him into the dust. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

 

Brienne’s forehead creased in confusion. Surely Sansa had lost her mind.  But she could not deny Jaime’s touches during their dance. The way he’d held her so close—closer than necessary for dancing, the memory of his thumb grazing across her stomach, his head resting on her shoulder, the near kiss…

 

It was too much. She had loved Jaime for so long, ever since he had defended her honor in back in college. He was the only man, aside from her father, who was not somehow intimidated or emasculated by her very existence, let alone by the fact that she was his match physically. Jaime viewed her as an equal, which most men did not. But she had always believed he only cared for her as a friend. A close friend. His best friend. Surely…

 

“If this is true, why hasn’t he said anything before now?” Brienne asked, crossing her arms, but she felt her expression softening.

 

“Probably because he’s afraid of wrecking your friendship,” Sansa replied. “Perhaps this time he got caught up in the moment. Jaime’s always been one to act on his instincts. But the real question is how you feel about all this. Do you return his affection?”

 

“What if he _only_ got caught up in moment?” Brienne deflected. “What if he was caught in a purely emotional state and now regrets ever acting on it because he only views me as friend?”

 

“I guess you’ll just have to talk to him about it,” Sansa replied, taking another sip of wine. “But you’re avoiding the question. How do _you_ feel about all this? Do you love Jaime as more than a friend?”

 

Brienne felt her face grow red hot as beads of sweat burst from her brow. Admitting her true feelings out loud would be painful. She sucked in the air desperately. Nothing had ever hurt so much.

 

She spoke a word.

 

***

 

Brienne smoothed her Maid of Honor dress. It was the only nervous twitch she was allowed since mussing her hair was out of the question after this morning’s trip to the salon. She was dressed in a knee-length halter dress of Lannister crimson, with a golden sash tied at the waist. Brienne loved that Sansa had selected for her a dress that was flattering, but also had pockets! She had slipped a few tissues into those pockets to help dry the sweat from her palms created by her nerves.

 

She had made it through the ceremony just fine, and managed to walk out with Jaime after his brother and Sansa had strutted their way out the of the sept, faces aglow. However, as soon as they made their way out, Brienne had dashed off to hide in the bathroom. She couldn’t bear to look at Jaime. She was too nervous and he was far too handsome and distracting in that tuxedo. It was difficult enough to stay focused during the ceremony while he was in sight. He looked positively elated for his brother. His smile, his beard, his hair, coupled with that tuxedo…Brienne felt her face grow hot at those thoughts.

 

Even so, she couldn’t hide in this bathroom, avoiding Jaime forever. They would have to sort this out, but they would also need to remain on good terms for the wedding. Tyrion and Sansa didn’t need to have their big day ruined because she and Jaime were behaving like awkward teenagers. She had to get back out there and do her duty. Since when has Brienne Tarth ever been a coward?

 

Not today.

 

Not ever.

 

Brienne squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and made her way to the reception hall.

 

***

 

Jaime had spent the past 10 minutes pacing around the foyer of the sept. He’d been so happy for his brother and new goodsister. They looked absolutely joyful during the ceremony. They looked even more joyful now, taking a few more photos together before the reception. Jaime couldn’t help but grin the entire time. It wasn’t just his brother’s happiness making him smile. It was the tall blonde in a dress of his house colors. It was the wide smile at her friend’s happiness. It was the feel of her arm linked with his, laying his hand over hers as they strode out of the sept together.

 

So much of the ceremony could have been his own, with the décor, the color, but also with the woman he loved. He had to figure out a way to tell her, to make things right between them. The idea of not having Brienne in his life was far too much to bear.

 

Jaime paused in his pacing to smooth back his hair when he spotted something in his peripheral vision. Turning, he quickly realized that the something was a someone.

 

“Brienne…” Jaime breathed her name. She blushed scarlet at the sound of her own name but continued towards him.

 

“Jaime, I…” she started when the wedding coordinator, Margaery Tyrell came bounding up to them.

 

“Where have you two been? We’ve got to get you both for pictures, then down to the reception hall! Come along!” Margaery chided, waving her clipboard.

 

Jaime looked to Brienne and said, “We’ll talk soon.” Brienne nodded in agreement. Jaime offered his arm, and led her outside for pictures.

 

***

 

“Jaime, Brienne!” Margaery fussed, shoving the two down the hall. “I need you all to line up at the door. Bronn is about to announce the wedding party!” The small woman hurried off to locate Tyrion and Sansa, quite likely making out in a hidden corner of the sept.

 

Jaime glanced back after Margaery, eyebrows raised in amazement. “Gods be good, that woman is quite bossy,” he said laughing. “The way she gives orders, you’d think she was the queen!”  

 

Brienne tried unsuccessfully to stifle a throaty chuckle at Jaime’s comment and blushed yet again. This blush was going to become a permanent condition if she wasn’t careful. Determined not to make things awkward, Brienne had tried to relax a little more around Jaime. Pictures had gone well.

 

She’d felt like a teenager at prom, taking so many photos. The photographer, Loras Tyrell, had been quite insistent on getting several more shots of just the two of them, placing them in several different romantic positions…hands clasped, Jaime standing behind her with his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She was certain Sansa and Tyrion had bribed Loras for that bit of extra mortification. Despite her embarrassment, Brienne truly enjoyed posing with Jaime and was unsure whether to thank or throttle their friends for the special photo session. She’d have to take out her frustration on decorating their getaway car later.

 

Their resolve to talk later had eased the pressure, as they both had silently agreed not to cause any unnecessary tension that would take the focus off the newlyweds. However, her body felt like fire at Jaime’s touch. She’d had to be so close to him all day and now she was standing arm-in-arm with him in the hall, waiting to be called out into the reception hall. Brienne felt a look of panic spread across her face as she thought about them entering the hall side by side, and dancing together with so many people watching. She involuntary gripped Jaime’s arm a little tighter and she felt him lay his hand over hers. She looked into Jaime’s emerald green eyes, and let her fingers entwine with his.

 

Jaime leaned towards her, whispering into her ear, “It’ll be okay, Brienne.” She nodded, and Brienne felt him grip her hand a little tighter. Jaime’s touch had the uncanny ability to put her at ease, but also to quicken her pulse.

 

Laughter erupted behind them as Tyrion and Sansa were being herded down the hall by a flustered Margaery, seemingly channeling the vitriol of her thorny grandmother. Lady Olenna was renowned for her sharp tongue and it seemed Margaery inherited that particular gift from Grandmother Tyrell. The newlyweds giggled at the entire situation, further irritating their wedding coordinator.

 

“You two are putting us behind schedule. I don’t care if it’s your wedding! We’ve only got the venue for a certain amount of time! Save your canoodling for the honeymoon!” And with that, Margaery hurried into the reception hall to let the emcee and DJ know to prepare for the entrance of the wedding party.

 

Jaime turned around to face his brother and his new bride. “You two ready to dance?” he asked.

 

“Of course, dear brother. And you two?” Tyrion replied.

 

Jaime and Brienne looked at each other, both searching the other’s face. Brienne blushed and Jaime looked at her intently. As Brienne opened her mouth to speak, Margaery burst back into the hallway.

 

“It’s time! Jaime, Brienne, you all are up first!” Margaery exclaimed, pushing them towards the door.

 

“Are you ready, Jaime?” Brienne asked softly as they approached the door, waiting for their names to be called.

 

“As I’ll ever be, my lady,” Jaime said, patting her hand. “We can do this.”

 

“Now, first up, the weddin’ party!” boomed the voice of Bronn O’DeBlackwater, serving as emcee. “Jaime Lannister n’ Brienne Tarth as Best Man n’ Maid o’ Honor!”

 

The reception hall filled with cheers from friends and well-wishers as the pair entered. Jaime grinned and waved at everyone, leading Brienne to their appointed position at the edge of the dance floor. Brienne smiled too. She felt light and graceful on Jaime’s arm.

 

“And now presentin’, Tyrion n’ Sansa Lannister!” announced Bronn. DJ Hodor pumped up the music as the happy couple entered the hall. Hand-in-hand, Tyrion and Sansa waved and sashayed their way to the center of the dance floor. The music shifted to the familiar mellow keys and heartbeat-like rhythm of the drums. The lights dimmed and the spotlight found the newest pair of Lannisters. Tyrion and Sansa began to sway together for their first dance as a married couple.

 

Brienne let her fingers trace down Jaime’s arm to his hand. Lacing them through his, and taking a deep breath, Brienne readied herself to dance with Jaime. She felt Jaime’s eyes on her and smiled. He squeezed her hand and whispered, “It’s time.”

 

_You're too playful and never serious_  
_But I love you that way, yeah I love you that way_  
_I'm too careful and always in a rush  
_ _But it's all okay, yeah it's always okay_

 

Jaime lead Brienne to the dance floor with a flourish. She slipped her arms around him and felt the electricity of his touch as he pulled her close. Even with the cheers of the crowd and Tyrion and Sansa looking on, Brienne felt that she and Jaime were the only ones in the room. Looking into his handsome face, she knew she had to say something. It couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“Jaime, I…” Brienne started, but he had begun speaking simultaneously.

 

“Brienne, I…I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable the other night,” Jaime whispered. He started to say something else, but it was Brienne’s turn to interrupt.

 

“No, Jaime, I’m sorry for walking out like that. I should have talked to you…” Brienne hesitated, “I was just…surprised is all. I just couldn’t believe it.”

 

“Couldn’t believe what?” Jaime asked, looking genuinely puzzled. He spun her around, but it was Brienne’s mind spinning much more than her body.

 

Couldn’t. Believe. _What?!_

 

Jaime caught Brienne’s waist as she came out of the spin and they stepped together to the beat. Brienne felt her temperature rise along with her pulse. Could Jaime really not know how improbable it was that the two of them could ever be a couple? That she could not imagine a scenario where he loved her as much as she loved him? Brienne had resigned herself to being alone for so long that even when Jaime had moved to kiss her, the very act had struck her with shock, surprise, and even a bit of fear.

 

“Jaime, I…I just couldn’t believe that you felt anything like that for me or could ever be attracted to me. When you moved to… _kiss me_ …I just knew it had to be a mistake,” Brienne spoke in a hurried whisper. She had to look away from his mesmerizing eyes.

 

_So, you just let me know what you're missing_  
_Come take the pedestal_  
_You'd be the reason why I keep slipping  
_ _But come home_

 

Jaime pulled Brienne closer as they moved to the rhythm, resting his head on her shoulder. She felt a small chuckle rumble in his throat.

 

“Brienne,” Jaime said with a laugh. “How could I _not_ be attracted to you? You’re the best woman I know. I love everything about you. I just…I didn’t know how to tell you.”

 

Brienne felt herself relaxing into Jaime’s embrace as they swayed. She rested against him too, the tension she’d felt of the past few days beginning to dissolve.

 

“Jaime…” Brienne sighed trailing off.

 

“Yes, Lady Brienne?” Jaime breathed into her hair.

 

“I feel the same way,” she replied, holding him tighter.

 

For a moment, the world drifted away, leaving only the two of them. Brienne felt Jaime brush her temple with his lips and it was all she could do not to grab him by the face and kiss him fully on the mouth. …But it would be in poor taste to draw attention away from the bride and groom on their wedding day. She couldn’t do that to Sansa or Tyrion. She settled instead for leaning her forehead against Jaime’s, relishing the intimacy of the touch. Kisses could wait. She had never kissed anyone before, but she knew there was only one man she ever wanted to kiss for the rest of her life.

 

_You and I, we're one too many worlds apart_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does_  
_And side by side, we're different but somehow the same_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does  
_ _When it comes to us_

 

_Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_  
_When it comes to us_  
_Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_  
_When it comes to us_  
_Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh  
_ _Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_

 

The two couples performed their dance routine to the chorus as rehearsed. Guests cheered at their show, but Brienne’s mind was up in the clouds. She was no longer nervous about dancing. She was not skittish of the crowd. She was wrapped up in the elation of finally knowing the feeling of loving and being loved in return.

 

_You and I, we're one too many worlds apart_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does_  
_And side by side, we're different but somehow the same_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does_  
_It really shouldn't work but it does  
_ _When it comes to us_

 

“I love this song, Jaime,” Brienne whispered, as the two of them rocked together to the beat.

 

“As do I, my lady,” Jaime replied, drawing Brienne yet closer to himself. “It suits us, don’t you think?”

 

“I believe it does, Jaime,” Brienne smiled. “That’s why I love it.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I suggested it to Tyrion then. I thought it worked for him and Sansa, but I thought it worked well for us too,” Jaime grinned warmly and leaned his forehead against Brienne’s again.

 

“Jaime!” Brienne chided. “You did not pick this song for your brother’s wedding just you could have an excuse to get me to dance to it, did you?!”

 

“Of course I did, Brienne,” Jaime laughed. “It’s part of my ‘Wench Woo’ repertoire.”

 

Brienne laughed in both disbelief and humor. Jaime would suggest something like that.

 

_Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_  
_When it comes to us_  
_Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_  
_When it comes to us_  
_Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_  
_When it comes to us  
_ _Ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh_

 

As the music began to fade, the world started to creep back in.

 

“Let’s hear it for the weddin’ party!” Bronn roared into the microphone. The crowd erupted as they made their way off the dance floor. Jaime took Brienne by the hand and pulled her to a quiet corner. Before she could say a word, Jaime had wrapped his arms around Brienne, pulling her into a warm embrace. Brienne loved that when she was in Jaime’s arms, she didn’t feel awkward or embarrassed because of her looks or large frame; instead, she felt wanted and welcome, fully known and fully loved.

 

Brienne reached out to stroke Jaime’s beard. It was so soft and thick. She had been resisting the urge to stroke it for months, but now, she no longer had to. Jaime leaned into her touch, looking happier and more content than she’d seen him in ages.

 

“Brienne…” he breathed, kissing her palm.

 

Then, as if they were drawn together by an unseen force, their lips met. Jaime’s mouth was warm and soft against her own. Brienne tangled the fingers of her left hand in his golden locks, her right hand still cupping his face and drawing him closer.

 

How long the kiss lasted, she couldn’t be certain, but as they came apart, they were greeted by a not so subtle, “Ahem.”

 

There stood Bronn and his assistant, Podrick. Bronn had his arms crossed and Podrick looked thoroughly embarrassed at having been brought along to interrupt the moment.

 

“Ya see, Podrick? I told you they’d be fookin’,” Bronn elbowed the young man, smirking. Podrick continued to blush, looking as though he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

 

“Hey, don’t speak like that in front of my lady!” Jaime growled. Bronn just laughed.

 

“Never mind. Tyrion sent me to fetch ya,” Bronn said. “It wouldn’t be fittin’ for the Best Man n’ Maid of Honor to be off hidin’ in a corner when they’re supposed to be on duty. Just be glad I didn’t call for ya over the speakers.” Brienne turned a new shade of crimson at the very idea. With that, Bronn strode off in the direction of the sound booth while Podrick followed behind him looking apologetic.

 

The music continued to thump overhead. Jaime looked to Brienne and offered his hand. “Come on, come on, my sweetling, the music's still playing. Might I have this dance, my lady?”

 

Brienne looked from his outstretched hand to the Cheshire grin spreading across his handsome face.

 

“Every time,” Brienne laughed, and took his hand.

 


End file.
